


who needs an occasion to hold hands with you?

by AFireInTheAttic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couples Costumes, Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Slice of Life, The Happily Ever After Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: “Hey, can you help me with this?” Allison calls, leaning out of the bathroom. She’s got her hands full curling her hair, and of course Lydia had insisted on making actual togas instead of just buying them from a halloween store, and she has no clue how to put it on.





	who needs an occasion to hold hands with you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterFaery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFaery/gifts).



> Cross-posted from my old Tumblr. Requested by Donna!!

“Hey, can you help me with this?” Allison calls, leaning out of the bathroom. She’s got her hands full curling her hair, and of course Lydia had insisted on making  _actual_  togas instead of just buying them from a halloween store, and she has no clue how to put it on. 

Lydia appears, already wearing a full-body length toga and perfectly curled hair that frames her face beautifully. She makes a wonderful Aphrodite, but that’s no surprise. “Pretty bra,” she says, running her fingers over the straps and brushing by Allison to get to the toga sheet. 

She sets down the curling iron. “The nice thing about dating girls is that they appreciate more than how it makes my boobs look,” she answers cheerfully, and spins carefully so Lydia can get the full affect. 

“Oh, I appreciate that too,” she says waving a hand and winking. She picks up the toga sheet and gestures for Allison to approach her. “I should really teach you how to put this on yourself, but if it means I get to see you naked more often, I guess I can’t complain.” She deftly wraps the toga around Allison, adjusts the length a little, and then does something with the fabric to make it stay. Allison still doesn’t get it, but it works.

“Thanks,” she says, and returns her attention to her hair. 

Lydia presses a kiss to Allison’s shoulder blade, and then reaches around her to reapply her lipstick.

She laughs, knowing there’s a pomegranate pink stain there now. The toga leaves her shoulders essentially bare, and everyone will be able to see the mark all night. “Should I give you one, too? Since we’re supposed to match.” 

“Don’t be silly, Allison,” Lydia says, and smacks her lips once. “Our costumes are sisters, not twins.”

“I hope they’re not related at all, considering." 

"Pretty sure Aphrodite is some kind of aunt or second cousin to Athena,” Lydia says thoughtfully. 

Allison sighs and finishes the last piece of hair. “How do I look?” she asks, turning to Lydia and shaking her head to make the curls bounce.

“Adorable. Greek. Deadly.” She pauses, eying her girlfriend consideringly. “Sexy as hell." 

"Oh, shut up,” Allison laughs, but she grabs Lydia’s hand and kisses the palm. “So I don’t mess up your makeup,” she says when Lydia pouts. “People at least need to see it first." 

Lydia eyes her distastefully. “Okay, fine. Later,” she says, pointing. She glances at her phone and grins. “We’re officially 30 minutes late, and if we wait any longer, Scott will just frown at us all night.”

"Let me get my bow,” she says, hurrying into their bedroom to grab it from under the bed. She’d promised Scott she wouldn’t bring any arrows since there’d be so many drunk people at the party, but the bow was essential to accurately portray Athena. She meets Lydia in the living room, where she tucks the key to the apartment into her bra. 

“That’s gross,” Lydia says, reaching up to tap her right breast. “Do you know where that key has been?" 

"In my purse,” Allison says, grinning.

“Ugh,” she sighs. “Whatever, weirdo, let’s go." 

Allison has to get the key back out of her bra to lock the door behind her, but it’s easy enough to tuck back in as they walk down the stairs to the second floor, where Scott and Stiles share an apartment and where they can already hear Malia’s playlist thumping away.

Right before they get to Scott’s door, Lydia grabs Allison’s arm and pulls her close. She doesn’t kiss her, apparently set on being seen, but she nuzzles against Allison’s face and breathes her in slowly. “You’re so beautiful,” she murmurs.

"Mmm,” Allison hums.

“I love you,” Lydia promises, and runs her hand up and down Allison’s arm, just once. She squeezes her hand when she gets to it again.

“What’s the occasion?” she teases, immediately linking their fingers. 

Lydia smirks and leans back. “Halloween.” She pulls Allison down the hall and opens the door without knocking. They aren’t immediately swarmed, but Kira waves at them, and Malia, with a mouthful of food, just nods at them.

Allison leans down to whisper, “I love you, too,” in Lydia’s ear, and to giggle when Lydia elbows her away to greet Scott and Stiles. 


End file.
